thinking of u
by tayuyakitten the love angel
Summary: this is based on the song thinking of u by katy perry and its yaoi sasunaru/garnaru


**Hi guys its me ur fav writer tayuyakitten (listen out for a yay and only get crickets)**

**Me: damn it not again**

**Naru: whats wrong now kitty-kat**

**Sasu: yah I thought u love writing**

**Me: I do but I don't think people like it so I think of doing a lyrica one for u and naru**

**Sasu: whats the song?**

**Me: thinking of you by katy perry y?**

**Naru: I love that song but wait ant the singer a girl O.O **

**Sasu: dobe duh it's a girl and I hope this time I get to be the dam man in this one**

**Me: yes my dear neko-raven haired love u are seme naurto will sing**

**Naru: ….. um y **

**Me: cuz this is a sasunaru and in this sasuke dies and garra the one that he kisses :3 **

**Sasu&naru: ….! What **

**Me: have u guys ever seen that video **

**Sasu: no y**

**Me: I suggest u do**

**Naru: I have it a sad video and y does garra have to be the guy that takes my sasu-same place**

**Me: because I said so and boys plz do the honor!**

**Naru&Sasu: we were not makedup by kitty-kat aka tayuyakitten aka kat she does not own us she does this for fun we help her and love her don't flag her of else we will kill u *evil laughs* oh yah and for the ones that love yaoi have a cookie **

**All of us including garra that was playing kingdomhearts in my room say: we hope u in joy and mews we are ur loving team (naru) oh and she does not own the song its by katy perry **

Thinking of You

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
naruto was sitten on his bed thinking about sasuke its been three year sence he died  
You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know  
it had been two years seen he saw him he told him if he died to move on but I cant  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
naurto always dreamed garra was sasuke when he spent the night

If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
looking into the green was nothing like looking into the raven cold black eyes  
You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test  
naruto told him self all the time sasuke would want him to be happy but still sasuke to him was the best  
He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself  
when naruto kissed garra he hated him self cryen to him self inside  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into you  
naruto would do anything to have sasuke back  
You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!  
he though he should never let sasuke go on that mission he died with him that day  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
hes smiles at the though of there nights together  
Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay

That night naruto died in his sleep with sasuke picture in his arms

**Me: finished yay**

**Naruto: *cryen* that was so so I cant think of a word**

**Sasuke: well at least naruto missed me I guess**

**Garra: *hidden in a corner crying* **

**Me: garra y u crying **

**Garra: it was so perfect master kat**

**Me: thanks garra well bye guy plz rate and commet bye**


End file.
